


Does it Match?

by Songs_and_fairytales



Series: Mattex Ficlets [6]
Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songs_and_fairytales/pseuds/Songs_and_fairytales
Summary: Alex can't figure out what's so enthralling about trench coats.
Relationships: Alex Kingston/Matt Smith
Series: Mattex Ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428460
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Does it Match?

"Please don't let me interrupt you." Alex giggles as she approaches Matt starring very intently at a wall full of trench coats in the store. She giggles even more as she sits down in front of him and he doesn't even blink. "Ma-aatt" she sings softly at him as he scrunches his brow and cradles his chin in one hand while the other guards his center from what Alex assumed was fear of attack. 

"I'm sorry what love?" He didn't stop staring but did drop his body into a squat in front of Alex and continues to stare very intently at the coats from a different angle.

"What on Earth are you doing?" She can't take him her eyes off of him, simultaneously enraptured by his concentration and concerned by this strange behaviour. 

Matt finally turns to look at Alex and gently places a hand on her knee. "Well I'm just trying to decide which trench coat would go best with this ring I have in my pocket." He pulls a small box out of his pocket and places it on her other knee. "What do you think?"

He can feel Alex's whole body begin to tremble and can see the tears start to pool around the corners of her eyes. 

"Alex? What do you think?" Matt asks in a calm dulcet tone as he slowly opens the box. "Do you think we would match if this was on your finger and that green coat was on me?"


End file.
